Dental practitioners use ultrasonic dental tools (instruments) for dental treatments and procedures, such as scaling, periodontal treatments, root canal therapy, and the like. The ultrasonic dental tools typically include a handpiece coupled at one end (i.e., a proximal end) to an electrical energy and fluid source via a cable. The cable includes a hose to provide fluid (e.g., water) and conductors to provide electrical energy.
The other end (i.e., a distal end) of the handpiece has an opening intended to receive a replaceable insert with a transducer (e.g., magnetostrictive) carried on the insert. The transducer extends from a proximal end of the insert into a hollow interior of the handpiece. An ultrasonically vibrated tip extends from a distal end of the insert.
The tip of the insert is typically made of a piece of solid metal material which is machined to the desired shape and through which a fluid passage is drilled or otherwise formed for part of the tip length. Such metal tips often produce frictional heat while removing calculus and debris from the tooth and gum surfaces. Also, such metal tip may damage the tooth and/or the gum when applied inside the mouth of a patient. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a non-metal tip. However, as use of metal tips are sometimes desirable, it is desirable to provide an insert having an interchangeable tip, which can be either metal or non-metal depending on the desired application.